


The Stars in Your Eyes

by Oceantoast



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, No Beta, Riku does is a monsterfucker I guess, am I sorry? Not really, the big angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantoast/pseuds/Oceantoast
Summary: Sora is a monster living in the forest, having grown wary of people and fearing the castle in the distance known to him as Castle Oblivion. Then, Riku, a boy with light green eyes and the kindest personality Sora's ever known will turn his world view upside down and might just cost him everything he still has.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy first fic, this is so terrifying! Thanks to whoever decides to look at this, because I am gonna put blood, sweat and tears in this. I have an end in mind for sure and Im gonna warn you this is slowburn so proceed with caution. I also advise you play KH3 because I might add spoilers or refrences, and Sora is a monster from the Monsters Inc world. Anyway, onto the fic, enjoy!

The wind tossed through the summer evening in the woods beyond Castle Oblivion, as Sora had always called it at least. That’s what all his friends had called it...before they were taken, captured by the hooded figures that Sora had learned to be careful of. Yet, here he was, out in a small clearing in the forest. He was laying on his back, face toward the stars, the fireflies blending in with those same stars as they floated and swirled around Sora. 

One would think that between the brushing of his own gray fur and the grass that Sora would not hear small footsteps behind him, however this proved to be incorrect. As soon as the footsteps made quiet, off noises Sora shot into a sitting position to look at their source. What he hadn't expected to see was a pale figure with even lighter hair stare at him with kind yet piercing greenish-blue eyes. Sora stared completely speechless until his senses came back, making him scramble backward.  

The stranger extended a hand, using a gentle voice calm enough to soothe Sora.

“It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. My name is Riku, and you are?”

Sora kept silent, his breaths heavy as he stared at Riku. He may have been slightly calmer, however, he still didn't trust Riku as far as he could throw him.

“Quiet one then, eh? That's alright...I wouldn't go out handing my name if I were you either,” Riku chuckled politely.

Sora just stared, shifting to a more pleasant sitting position beside Riku as the man tilted his head to look at the sky. It was almost silent enough to hear a pin drop and with every passing second Sora felt more at ease. Finally, Riku spoke up again.

“I love the view of the stars out here, not dimmed out by the light of the city or the castle…I like the fact that the light shines brighter when in the deepest darkness.”

Sora thought about that for a moment as he stared at Riku. The white hair gently trembled as the rings of sea foam shifted to look at him again, a contented feeling lighting them.

“But you already knew that didn’t you?”

Sora felt safe enough to give a nod in reply.

“Thought so, and I feel so bad for you because of it...they try to teach us that those like you deserve your fate, but they’re wrong. You have your own thoughts, actions, and feelings, we have no right to take away your home and your experiences in hopes of expanding our land reach. Politics are always only about three things, land, money or power. They don’t care who they hurt to get it and it makes me angry.”

Sora listened patiently, knowing lightly about the subject Riku spoke of. The boy needed to speak to someone and Sora would kindly oblige. It wasn’t like Riku was causing any obvious harm anyway.

Almost an hour passed and neither had said a word. Sora hadn’t noticed that neither were staring at the stars either. However, Riku certainly had when he looked away, a pink dusting his cheeks as he let out a cough.

 “My bad, it’s rude to stare…” he muttered.

Finally Sora gave a verbal reply, “that’s alright, I think I’ve stared a bit to much as well.”

The phrase was followed by a nervous chuckle that Riku looking over at him and grinning widely most certainly did not help. Sora cut himself off with a cough. Sora half thought that Riku would tackle him with a hug.

“You do speak! You spoke to me!” Riku exclaimed, really just happy that Sora trusted him enough to talk to him so quickly.

“Yeah, guess so,” Sora agreed bashfully, a hand reaching up and cupping the back of his neck in a slight nervousness about speaking to Riku.

The two quickly descended into an awkward silence that lasted only a few more moments before Riku got up to head back into the city. Sora turned to reach for him, ask for him to stay, but something held him back, perhaps the fear he always carried of people, maybe concern for what would happen to Riku after speaking with him. Riku almost seemed to sense this and paused, turning back to Sora for a moment.

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll come back, now that we’re friends,” Riku smiled.

The phrase put Sora at ease, but it didn’t stop him from continuing to stare as Riku faded into the horizon, almost as if he was memorizing the other boy as he disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku returns home to get chewed out by big sis Aqua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi this is for sure longer than chapter one and I might name these chapters later, anyway this chapter is rather important because it's setting up a sibling feeling for Riku and Aqua. I dont know, I think they'd have a sibling dynamic.

Riku had almost made it back to the city when he was stopped by an arm shoving him backward. He stumbled a moment.

 

“What the fuc- Aqua?!”

 

The woman shook the blue hair out of her face, glad the two were in the outskirts of the city. She took a hold of Riku’s wrist, staring him down rather sternly. As was obvious Aqua was more than annoyed with Riku about something. 

 

“What were you doing out there?” 

 

Riku seemed slightly confused, “out where?”

 

“Don’t play stupid, you’re too old for that. Why were out in the forest?” 

 

Riku attempted to pull his wrist from Aqua’s tight grasp with no avail. He let out a sigh much closer to a huff and weighed his options. Aqua would definitely be concerned about his monster friend due to the fact it could get Riku in trouble, despite the fact that they were already putting themselves in danger by treason to the throne. He could lie and say nothing but Aqua would be able to see right through that blatant lie. He decided to settle for a half truth. 

 

“I was star watching, Im fine!” 

 

It was more of a hiss than he wanted as he yanked himself from Aqua’s hold on his wrist. It certainly didn’t help that Aqua had loosened her grasp in slight shock at the answer. She took a step back and tilted her head slightly in confusion, as was apparent by her expression as Riku fell on his ass, kicking up a little bit of dust around him. 

 

“You were...you were just stargazing?” 

 

“Yeah, what’s the problem”

 

Aqua scooped Riku up in a tight hug, “nothing you just scared me and Terra, don’t you ever do that again!”

 

Laughter seemed inappropriate considering the situation, however as Aqua was laughing Riku couldn’t help but let out his own giggles. After a spin or two Aqua put Riku down, ruffling up his hair. 

 

“Nonononono, not the hair!” Riku’s pout was clearly fake. 

 

It earned more laughter from both of them as they walked back to their safe house. Terra, Ventus, Kairi, Mickey, and Xion. They all looked up in time to see Riku and Aqua. Kairi practically tackled her best friend with a hug. 

 

“Don’t you run off without telling Aqua what happened ever again! Someone was afraid you had gotten captured!”

 

“Why? And on that note where are Axel and Roxas?”  

 

Kairi let go and Xion turned to look at the ground. Riku almost didn’t believe it. He took a few steps back, almost making him wonder if this resistance was worth it. However, he wouldn't ever stop fighting, even if just for his newfound friend. 

 

“I'm so sorry,” he mumbled, not daring to hug Xion. 

 

“We'll get them back, they knew what they were getting into,” she promised. 

 

Riku nodded, he knew they would get the two back. They had to. 

 

Meanwhile he would keep his friend safe, he had to. 


End file.
